Silver wolf
by Catnip Witch
Summary: Christopher Argent had seen many things in his life. Many horrible things which would leave any other man with nightmares hunting him. Yet all of them combined were nothing compared to that memory from the night nearly 12 years ago. He could still see it whenever he closed his eyes. That was all it took. To close his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1:**

 **The boy who survived**

Christopher Argent had seen many things in his life. Many horrible things which would leave any other man with nightmares hunting him. Yet all of them combined were nothing compared to that memory from the night nearly 12 years ago. He could still see it whenever he closed his eyes. That was all it took. To close his eyes.

When he did that, he found himself standing in the hall of that house once more. A bloodied machete in his hand, a corpse of a werewolf at his feet and another body of a young woman just a two meters away. She was a nurse judging from her clothes. With long ebony hairs she laid in the pool of blood still, her throat slashed open and chest not moving.

Sobs and cries were echoing throughout the house coming from a little boy laying next to the headless monster. Those sounds were strong enough to shake the conscience of a fearless hunter. He was late to safe the boy's mother and he was late to safe the boy. The blood soaking through his shirt was a clear sign. The boy was bitten. There was nothing he could do for him now. Only one thing. He could put him out of his misery.

The child was young and weak. There was no chance the bite wouldn't kill him. And even if by some miracle he would survive, he would never be able to live a normal life. He would surely once become the same monster that killed his mother. He could save him from such a destiny.

Chris pulled out his gun and aimed it at the boys head. One clean shot and it all would be over for the poor thing. Yet he struggled with himself to pull the trigger, his hand not moving on command.

How could he possibly do it? How could he kill a child? He couldn't be older than his own daughter. They might have been friends in the kindergarten. If nothing of that happened that night, they might have gone to the same school, to the same class and maybe, maybe once he would find them kissing, hiding in the garage or behind some bushes in front of their house.

He struggled and fought and in the end he found the lost courage to do what was right. But when he was ready to pull the trigger, the boy spoke.

"Mommy?!" he cried in pain and fear and not seeing the man standing above him deciding to end his life he began to move, to crawl to his dead mother.

"Mommy, wake up! Please, wake up. It hurts! Mommy, mommy it hurts so much," he sobbed and shook the woman's shoulder when he was by her side, not realizing his mother was no longer with him.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up! Do a little magic spell. Let the pain go away. Mommy, please! Why don't you wake up?"

The cries of that child hurt Chris more than any werewolf' claws in his life. His hand started shaking and after a while, he put the gun away. He took a few steps and sat on the ground next to the boy, grabbing him by his hand and pulling him into a hug.

"Shh, shh, it's alright my boy," he spoke silently swaying himself a little comforting the child not allowing him to lay his eyes on the corpses of his mother and that werewolf.

"Your mother is just really tired. She needs to sleep now. Don't worry. Everything will be alright," he promised to him with his throat completely dry.

He knew nothing will ever be alright for the boy. His mother will never wake, but he might see her sooner than anybody would like.

Chris was sitting there holding the boy for few minutes when he suddenly stopped moving. _So, his suffering ended,_ he thought to himself but when he looked at the child in his hands he realized he was not dead. The child was sound asleep with the tears trickling down from his eyes and snots from his nose. Yet he looked at peace. Chris hold him tight to his chest and got on his feet. He took the boy carrying him out of the house and to the car. He laid him down on the backseat caressing his hairs as he would do to his own son. That is if he had one. He closed the door and sat himself at the drivers seat not yet starting the car but taking out his phone. He dialed a number and pushed the phone against his ear pinning it here with his shoulder and searching for the car keys.

"Joe, I need a favor," he said instead of 'hello' after the call connected.

He started the car and drove away from the house.

"I need you to clean after me. No, no, Joe, listen to me! I know you are not my sidekick, but I-I just can't, okay? Vicky wants to move out of town tomorrow and... and I have a hurt boy in my car, I have to take care of him. And you owe me. Remember that wolf in Pasadena? Yeah, yeah, great, thanks. I will text you the address. Bye Joe," he ended the call throwing the phone at the seat next to him and looking behind his shoulder at the boy for a second. He seemed calm and content.

It took him about half an hour to get to his house. He was thinking about taking the boy to the hospital, but he knew the doctors wouldn't be able to help him. He parked the car and get off it in time to see the front door opening and the figure of his wife rushing toward to him.

"Vicky," he smiled sadly at Victoria letting her hug him.

He embraced her and planned a kiss on her brow before pushing her back.

"Is Allison in her bed?"

"Sleeping like a log," Victoria Argent nodded before taking his head into her hands gently tracking down a small wound caused by werewolf's claws.

"You were hurt," she said, worry in her voice.

"It's nothing serious. He is in much worse condition," he pointed at the boy in the car.

The huntress would never notice the skinny boy on the backseat if her husband didn't point out at him. Without another word she opened the car door and placed the palm of her hand at the boy's forehead.

"He is burning up," she said softly and observed the injury beneath the bloodied shirt.

"It doesn't look good. Take him to our bedroom," she ordered her husband jumping off his way and opening the doors for him, leading him through their house and between the half-packed boxes for moving toward the room. She was careful to lead the way so Chris wouldn't trip and fall with the boy in his hands. They were prepared to move from Beacon Hills to Plymouth in the next couple of days so the boxes were scattered everywhere.

After successfully reaching the bedroom Chris placed the boy on the bed and Victoria brought the aid kit and some towels with the bowl of water from bathroom. Very carefully she took of the boys shirt and took a better look at his injury. Taking the towel and soaking it into the water she started to cleaning the wound treating it the best she could. The boy didn't wake up which she was grateful for. It would make her job much more difficult if he was conscious.

"The bite?" she asked after the wound was treated and she covered the boy's delicate little body with the duvet.

Chris didn't need her wife to specify her question, yet he kept quiet. But for Victoria it spoke volumes.

"Oh, Chris," she looked at him with half-sad, half-angry but in overall sympathetic look.

"What was I to do, Vicky? Shoot him? Kill a little boy? Look at him! He is about age of Allison."

The huntress sighed before answering trying to find the way how to put some sense into her husband's head.

"And what will we do with him now, hm? What about his parents?"

"His mother is dead. His father... God knows. I heard he was a drunk and his mother kicked him out. He left the town. I don't know about any relatives living here."

The hunter knew his wife wasn't really concerned about the boy's family. She didn't really care about his answers either. But he did everything in his power to ignore that slightly annoyed and highly concerned face of hers.

"I know. I know. But..." a sigh escaped his lips before continuing, "can we just make him comfortable for the time? He is young. Too young. There is no way he will survive the bite from an alfa. I just wish for him to go in peace, feeling safe and warm. Maybe in the sleep. There is nothing more peaceful than death in the sleep. And by that I don't mean to smother him with a pillow. The bite will kill him, so just let him die here. In the comfortable bed."

Victoria bit her lip holding her thoughts about not wanting someone to die in the bed she is sleeping in every day and gave Chris a little nod of acceptance. She placed the back of her hand on the boy's cheek and found out the boy had still a fewer. She soaked another towel and placed it on his forehead before gently caressing his cheek again.

"Go to sleep. I'm afraid you will have to make do with a couch."

Her words sounded like an order and Chris was sure they were exactly that.

"But the boy..." he tried to protest but was cut of by his wife.

"I will stay with him. Make him comfortable, like you said. But I will not let him suffer. When he wakes up and that pain will be too much for him to handle then I will end his suffering. With a bullet."

She was rewarded with a stare and a kiss a silent 'goodnight' before her husband disappeared in the darkness behind the door. She caressed the little boy once more and decided to stand up and tidy the mess she made with the first aid kit. But she didn't have a chance to do so as the little child's hand squeezed her fingers refusing to let her go.

"Mommy?" the boy sobbed in his sleep and Victoria felt her heart melt.

She pushed the kit aside and laid down next to the child. As more sobs and cries came through the mouth of a still sleeping child she placed her hand around his little body carefully and protectively and started to hum.

 _"Sleep, sleep, little one,_

 _sleep, sleep, little one,_

 _sleep, sleep, little one,_

 _Now go to sleep,_

 _now go to sleep._

 _Sleep, sleep, my silver knight_

 _stars in your eyes shine bright,_

 _I'll put them into your hair,_

 _They'll shine brighter in there._

 _Sweet smell of flower,_

 _like a kiss of lover,_

 _on night wings you will,_

 _fly to star over a hill._

 _Sleep, sleep, little dove,_

 _riding a horse you love,_

 _his color is of a crow,_

 _in the night his eyes glow._

 _Butterfly now falls asleep,_

 _shiny star now is asleep,_

 _little breeze is whispering,_

 _he's flying away 'till spring._

 _Sleep, sleep, little one,_

 _sleep, sleep, little one,_

 _sleep, sleep, little one,_

 _Now go to sleep,_

 _now go to sleep."_

Victoria sang to him until he was once again calmly sleeping. That was all it took. Few sobs, his little fingers holding to hers and a lullaby. That was all it took for Victoria to get attached to the poor boy like he was her own. She removed the wet towel from his forehead and planted a little kiss there.

"If you survive, I will be your mommy, okay?" she whispered into his ear while a single tear escaped from her eye and fell on the child's cheek.

She didn't expect the child to survive the night. Yet he did. The boy survived.

* * *

 **Author's note:** If you are interested, the lullaby Victoria is singing is my version of my favorite lullaby from childhood Ho Ho Watanay. Ho Ho Watanay is an Iroquois lullaby if I'm not wrong, and I don't know if it has lyrics in English. I was trying to translate the most of the lyrics (couldn't translate all of it so I changed something) from my language (I'm Slovak) and I hope you like it since I really love this lullaby, it's so beautiful and I wish for you to be able to hear it in its original form (or at least in the form my mom used to sing it to me). If you happen to know of the english version I would love it if you shared.

Let me know what you think about the fic and I would be happy for reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2:**

 **Little brother**

Allison Argent had always been quite bright. Even at the age of five she could sense that there was something wrong with her parents when they moved to their new home. First she just thought it was all related to the moving. Ever since the first day her mom started packing she had been nervous and irritated. But odly enough her strange mood continued even after they spent their first night in the new house. Allison didn't like that.

She was really curious about the new house which became their home and she wanted to explore it. Yet there was a room her parents forbade her to look in. Her mother even spanked her when she tried to do that. But by doing that the girl just got more curious. What were her parents hiding there?

The second night in the house she woke up in the middle of the night by cries. At first she hid under her duvet scared of a ghost. But after listening to the cries she realized they were of a child, not a monster. What's more, she could hear her mother singing her favorite lullaby. She was confused. Was there another kid beside her? Or maybe it was a ghost of a child.

She kicked her duvet away and ran to the door sliding them open and looking through a tinny gap she searched the corridor. The cries stopped and her mother walked out of the forbidden room. Allison waited until her mother disappeared in the darkness and only after she couldn't hear her footsteps anymore she dared to get out of her room and run to the strange door.

She hesitated before grabbing the handle and opening them. She opened the door and not daring to enter the room she scanned it with her eyes. The lamp on the table beside the bed was lit and Allison could recognize the small body hiding under the duvet. The person shivered and moved but stayed hidden.

"Hello?" Allison spoke stepping into the room and closing the door.

The person must have heart her since the movement stopped. Now the girl could hear silent sobs muted by the pillow.

"Are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" she came to the bed with a worried look and waited for an answer. But the answer never came.

"Did my mom hurt you? I'm sure she didn't mean to."

She was trying to make the person talk, to make sure that whoever was hiding there was alright. She didn't dare to pull the duvet and reveal him, but it tempted her. Yet she had the feeling the person might be mad at her if she uncovered him. When there was still no answer coming from him, her head dropped and fearing she upset him more she decided to go back to her own bed.

"She is kind," a faint voice came from beneath the duvet as soon as she turned toward the door.

A little spark appeared in her eyes and she looked back to see a head of a sickly looking boy with red eyes and tears smeared on his cheeks.

"Hello again," Allison smiled at the boy who just sniffed and stared at her back.

"My name is Allison. What's yours?"

She waited for him to answer which wasn't immediately. He seemed to be scared and really sad.

"Scott," he answered after a while and turned his back on her pulling the duvet over his head.

"Do you want to sleep?" she asked him, but didn't get the answer this time either.

"Sorry, I'll go back to my room," she apologized and went to the door.

The boy didn't stop her, did not even look at her.

"Goodnight, Scott," after that she left the room and returned to her own.

Since that she hadn't seen him for days, yet she could hear him. Now that she knew he was in the house she would listen to the little sounds the house made and found out that many of them were the boy's cries. She didn't dare to ask her parents about him. She was afraid her mother might spank her again for not listening to her and looking into the forbidden room. What she didn't know was that Victoria suspected her daughter had already looked inside. She knew that Allison was curious and noticed the subtle change in Scott's attitude.

A week after Allison's night trip she was sitting in the kitchen eating her breakfast when suddenly her mother appeared with Scott hiding behind her skirt.

"Allison, someone would like to join you," she smiled gently pushing the boy closer to the empty chair beside her daughter.

"Scott!" Allison's eyes glowed as she greeted the boy forgetting about the little fact that she wasn't supposed to know him.

She made him sit in the chair and grabbed one of her toast putting in on the plate her mother set in front of the boy.

"You can have one," she smiled at the boy encouraging him to eat.

Scott kept silent and glared at the shared breakfast before slowly taking a bite of it. It seemed as if he only then realized how hungry he was and gulped the whole toast in a second.

"Any of you want one more?" Chris asked grinning when his daughter's hand shot in the air.

He put one more toast on her plate and then turned to Scott.

"Do you want one too?"

He saw the boy licking his lips and before the child decided to answer Chris gave him two more toasts. He started eating again without hesitation.

"I thought you said he barely eats," the man whispered into his wife's ear rising an eyebrow.

Ever since he brought him home it was his wife who took care of him. She was much gentler than the hunter and the boy seemed to be distressed when there was more people in the room.

"He did. He is recovering," a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

Scott seemed to be better than he was a few days ago. She was so glad she had finally made him leave the room and join them that morning.

"Maybe it's all thanks to our little girl," she murmured before grabbing a toast herself.

Scott still didn't talk much. He would nod or shake his head when asked a question or not answer at all. He still cried at night and liked to escape from the Argents into his room. Yet ever since that morning he would always join them for breakfast. No one had to persuade him to do that. Sometimes he would wake up and go down to the kitchen long before any of the others crawled out of their beds. He would sit himself on the chair and patiently wait for Mr. and Mrs. Argent to come down to make the breakfast. Allison was so thrilled every time she saw him. The boy would sometimes run away from her but they would always eat their breakfast together. She would smile at him happily and talk to him cheerfully trying to make him answer her until her mother shut her up reminding her there was breakfast for her waiting to be eaten.

Since her mother was home tending to Scott, Allison refused to attend the kindergarten. Yet the boy wouldn't play with her. There were times when she managed to lure him into her room, but he would stay near the door and leave her with her dolls alone after couple of minutes. She tried and tried to get closer to him, telling him jokes or making faces to make him laugh, but he still kept his distance. He wouldn't talk to her and he wouldn't play with her. Victoria knew that it upset the little girl, but had no idea how much. She only saw the boy getting better. Very slowly, but the progress was there.

One night she woke up to the child's cries. They were quiet and barely heard but her hearing was already sensitive. She got used to sleeping with one eye open in case Scott needed her. So at that time like so many times before she crawled out of the bed careful to not wake her husband and walked out from their bedroom.

Once she was out she realized something was off. It didn't seem the sobs were coming from the Scott's room, but from Allison's. Supprised she opened her door and walked inside.

"Allison? Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?"

The sobs stopped when she spoke and after turning on the lights she found her little girl sitting on the bed, her eyes all watery.

"N-no, it wasn't a dream," the girl shook her head wiping the tears away.

"Then what happened?" Victoria sat herself beside her daughter hugging her and wiping the rest of the tears for her with a hem of her pajama. She caressed her cheek, her warm hands calming the child.

"Mom? Is Scott my brother?" Victoria looked into the girl's big brown eyes considering her answer.

"Yes," she said after a moment of hesitation, "yes, he is your baby brother."

They already talked with Chris about adoption both agreeing about it. Yet it was difficult to explain something like that to a child.

"Then why does he hate me? Did I do something bad to him?"

That question took Victoria aback. She didn't expect that her daughter had such worries. She always smiled, she was always so cheerful.

"No, no, my angel. How can you even think about that? He doesn't hate you. He likes you very much," she smiled trying to soothe her.

"But he doesn't want to play with me. Or talk to me. And he runs away from me. How can you know that he likes me?!"

The girl looked like she would start crying anew, yet her mother didn't let her.

"I know that because he told me," she lied.

She lied about the boy telling her, yet she had no doubts her previous words were true.

"You have to give him a time, my angel. You know, Scott was hurt. And he is still in pain. He is still hurting. But you don't have to worry. He will get better. And when he does, I'm sure he will play with you every day," she saw in her daughter's eyes how worried she was for him and suddenly felt so proud of her.

She could see that Allison cared very much about him. She could also almost see the kind and lovable girl she would once become.

She smiled at her kissing her brown and singing her a lullaby, the same one she sang to Scott.

That night her daughter surprised her with her sensitivity, but even bigger surprise waited for her the next day.

Her husband took a day off and Victoria decided to use the opportunity. She had planned a shopping day with her daughter while Chris was to stay at home looking for Scott. Allison always loved shopping with her mother. She was dancing around the house bragging about how much she would want the new hairpins she saw the other day and how much she would love her mother if she bought them for her.

Victoria was actually in the mood to do that. She had a feeling her husband wouldn't like her that much after the day would be over. She had to buy her daughter new clothes since she grew up a lot since the last time she did that, but it was nothing in comparison with Scott's need of a new wardrobe. He had too few things he could wear and half of them were Chris' old shirts that Victoria had to adjust to fit him since they were too large for a four-year-old. And despite of being of the same height as Allison, hunters doubted the dresses and skirts of their daughter would suit him.

"Alright, we are off," Victoria announced ready to go and went to start the car.

Allison wanted to run out of the house but then a small hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" a boy's voice shouted at both of them and then Scott let go of her hand looking at the floor.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" the huntress hurried back after hearing him looking at him worriedly.

"I...," the boy glanced at her for a moment and then turned his head toward her husband who came to see if everything was fine.

"I want to go with you," Scott finished his sentence and turned his eyes to the floor again.

A shock appeared at all of the Argents' faces and was soon replaced by a relief and a smile. But the happiest one was the little girl with ebony hair. In less than a minute she pushed everyone into the car not caring about the hairpins anymore.

That day during lunch they made their first family photo with Scott. And it wasn't the last.

The time flew by, the Argents successfully adopted Scott and from a bystander's point of view they were just one big happy and ordinary family. Yet nothing about a family of hunters is ordinary and the Argents were no longer ordinary even for the family of hunters. Victoria didn't wish her children to know about supernatural before they would come of age and Chris accepted that. Yet their eyes were watching Scott carefully knowing that the time they would have to tell the boy the truth would come sooner than any of them would like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3:**

 **Laura**

Victoria really hated nosy people. And what she hated more than nosy people were nosy people she couldn't kick out of her house. And Scott's homeroom teacher, Mrs. Kennish, was exactly that. Victoria made her a tea, offered her homemade cookies and listen to her endless talk faking a smile.

"I don't mean to lecture you or give you advice how to raise your children or something like that, but I'm just concerned about Scott's health condition. Those migraines he has... don't you think he should see a doctor? He is not even attending his PE classes."

"I can assure you, Scott is alright. We know about those migraines and we took him to the doctor ages ago. He said it's nothing to worry about. He is taking his pills and..."

"Sorry to interrupt you," Mrs. Kennish smiled and raised her hand trying to silence her only to piss her off even more.

"If he is alright like you say, why is he not attending PE?"

"He might be alright but that doesn't mean that physical exercise can't worsen his condition," Mrs. Argent smiled at her back coldly fighting with herself not bark at her unfriendly.

No matter what town they lived in or what school Allison and Scott attended, she always at one point of time had to deal with a teacher like this one.

"Then why didn't you provide the school with his medical records?"

Victoria blinked and took a deep breath calming herself down before answering.

"Look, because of my husband's business our family moves a lot. Do you have any idea how many schools my children attended? And do you know how long it took for each school to solve something? Too long. If I thought that it's important for school to have my son's medical records, I would have provided them to you. But I don't think that. And now I think our discussion has ended. I would be glad if you could finish your tea and leave. I have a dinner to cook."

She hoped she made herself clear that she wanted her to leave. Fortunately, Mrs. Kennish got her message.

"If there is anything you and Scott need..."

"I'm sure we can deal with anything ourselves."

After that the teacher was escorted by her to their door and made to leave.

"Oh, thanks God," Mrs. Argent sighed in relief and turned around to face her teenage son.

"Sorry. I didn't think she would pry," the boy looked at her apologetic.

Victoria frowned but then waved her hand in a gesture that it's alright.

"It's fine. Someone was bound to sooner or later notice your absence in the PE classes anyway."

She gave him a little smile and made her way to the kitchen with Scott following her.

"Maybe I should, eh well," he hesitated glancing at his mother.

He was going to confront her about that matter anyway, yet he lacked the courage to do that. Her stares could kill and he was more afraid of her anger than of his father's. She was the head of family. And she surely acted like that.

"You should what?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I should attend the PE classes," Scott said preparing himself mentally for his mother's reaction.

"No," she said simply raising her hand to made herself clear that she wouldn't discuss anything like that further, yet Scott refused to give up.

"Why not? It's mandatory. And I'm not sick and can't be excused from it forever. Besides, dad taught me how to keep myself under control. Nothing will happen to me."

"You don't need to be excused forever, just another two weeks. And I'm not afraid of what might happen to you, but what you might do to your classmates. You don't want to hurt anyone, now do you?"

"No, I don't. But...wait. What was that about the two weeks? We are not moving again, right?"

Victoria didn't answer, which just confirmed everything.

"Again?! Why?"

Scott threw his hands in the air looking pretty much angry. He hated the constant moving. He was fed up of being 'that new kid'. He had no friends and after exchanging so many schools he pretty much gave up on making some.

He stormed out of the kitchen the moment Victoria started to make excuses about his father's business. She didn't need to lie to him. He was aware of the fact that the family business of selling guns was just a cover. He knew about his parents being the hunters. And he couldn't dislike that side of his family more.

"Did you know we are going to move in two weeks?" he barked at his sister when passing her room.

Allison was sitting on her bed a book and her notebook in front of her and a pack of chips beside her. She raised her head after hearing her brother's angry voice looking confused.

"Nooo!" she jumped out of her bed and followed her brother into his room.

"Wait, Scott. Where are we moving to?"

"No idea," her brother growled after falling onto his bed.

"In two weeks you say?"

Allison sighed and sat herself onto her brother's bed making him to roll to a side.

"Uhum," he answered her question his eyes closed as he tried to calm down the sudden anger.

He felt always so angry. Ever since he was little he had outbursts of anger. Some of them were pretty bad. He got into fights quite easily and got expelled from one school for that actually. And his problems didn't stop there. His ears and nose were super sensitive to sounds and smells and his eyes to light. It made him so sick sometimes, especially when a full moon was near. He hated all of that about him.

His parents told him the truth about him years ago. Ever since he first started complaining about his oversensitive senses and acting angry his father had been teaching him how to control himself. He got better over the years in controlling his werewolf self, yet it was pretty hard to calm down sometimes. But not when his sister was with him.

Even now as soon as his sister put her hand on his shoulder trying to soothe him he could feel the anger disappearing. He took a deep breath and looked into Allison's eyes. He no longer felt angry or anxious but a little bit guilty.

His parents didn't want him to tell Allison anything about supernatural and Scott obeyed. Yet it didn't seem right to keep his sister in the dark. On the other hand, he wouldn't have a courage to tell her the truth. He was too afraid of her reaction. He was too afraid she might start hating him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him not really expecting an answer.

Her brother used to be furious every time their parents told them they were moving. She never quite understood why. Of course, some times she was angry too since she had to say goodbye to her friends and so, but with Scott it was different. But she couldn't quite figure it out and Scott would never explain that to her.

"No, it's nothing," he brushed it off with his usual answer.

He couldn't tell her that the reason why he is angry is the same as the true reason why they are moving. Werewolves. He couldn't help himself but be angry at his father and mother for hunting them, even though he loved his parents. Every time he pictured them killing one it left that kind of sickening feeling in his stomach. It just reminded him that he is not an Argent. That he is just like those monsters they were hunting and that he doesn't really belong into the family.

"Okay, I should go back to my room. I really need a good mark from that history test. But, if you need to talk to someone..."

"I'm okay. Really."

"Is it a girl?"

"Oh my god, you are becoming a mom."

They both laughed before Allison left his brother in his room alone with his thoughts. She was worried about him but she didn't intent to pry. She always felt like she needed to protect her little brother yet she knew that pushing him would only make him to keep his distance.

If she was asked, she would say that she had a really great relationship with her brother. They were close and never really argued. Since they were constantly moving they pretty much had only each other. But sometimes she just had this feeling like the two of them were on the other sides of Earth. It was like her brother was running from her and it was infuriating. But she never said a thing to him. She wanted to, but her mother's voice from so many years ago would stop her every time. But on top of stopping her it also left in her head a troubling question. What exactly is it that keeps her brother in so much pain for such a long time?

After a long and awkwardly silent dinner Scott returned to his room, closed the door and after a few seconds of thinking he locked them. Then he switched off the lights, walked to the window, opened it and crawled out through it.

He used to sneak out of the house pretty often. His parents didn't like the idea of him wandering outside in the middle of the night but he was somehow drawn by the peaceful darkness.

This night his legs brought him to the nearby park. He sat himself under the old tree, closed his eyes and listened to the sounds.

This was the only time when his hearing didn't cause his head to spin. He learned a long time ago that night is sometimes much more livelier than day, yet the sounds of night creatures weren't as painful to his ears as the sounds made by humans.

Of course, there was still plenty of humans to be heard in the city even in the middle of the night. The sound of the footsteps of one of them were actually getting pretty close to him.

Scott opened his eyes laying them on a figure of young woman who stood in front of him. She wore trousers and a simple t-shirt with her long brown hair falling on her shoulders and kind brown eyes locked on the boy.

"Hey," she smiled at him surprising the teen when she came even closer to sit next to him.

Scott wanted to get to his feet and leave but the unknown woman grabbed his arm not allowing him to do that.

"Calm down. Your heart is beating like crazy. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

"Sorry, lady, but I don't know you and I need to go," he tried to free his hand but then a sudden pain caused him to flinch and stop in what he was doing.

When he took a closer look he realized the claws were dug deep into his arm. And when he looked into the woman's eyes they were no longer brown but glowing red.

"I said to calm down, Scott. I'm not here to hurt you."

"How do you know my name?" the boy asked frozen by fear in the place.

"My mother told me about you. Seems your father came to her for advice on how to raise his young werewolf son many years ago," she said letting his hand go when she saw he would not try to run away.

"My name is Laura. Laura Hale. We come from the same town I believe."

Scott stared at Laura in shock recognizing the surname she had said. His parents mentioned the Hale family once or twice. He didn't know much about them except most of them died in the fire about five years ago. His father seemed to be pretty angry after hearing that. But what shocked him more than her name was how she learned his.

"My father? Wait you are...are you...are my parents..." he was lost.

After failing to put his thoughts into logical sentences or form the question which suddenly ran through his mind he just stayed silent with open mouth. The woman alfa thought it was quite cute.

"Keep it shut or a fly might fly in," she snickered and then decided to clear everything up for him.

"Yes, I'm a werewolf and an alpha on top of that. No, I'm not on your parents' hunting list, but I'm pretty sure they know about me being here. I saw your father yesterday and remembered what my mother told me about you. So... I got curious. To be honest, I thought the Argents had already killed you a long time ago. They are hunters after all."

While she was speaking Scott managed to calm himself down. He didn't have the feeling that Laura was a threat. She actually gave off a friendly vibe. The boy needed a minute to process what she was saying before deciding what he should ask and even successfully asking it aloud.

"And do they know about you talking to me right now?"

The woman seemed to be pleased by his calm voice and tilted her head giving him a smile.

"And do they know about you sneaking outside in the middle of the night?" she raised an eyebrow.

"If you hurt me, my parents will..." he started quite nervously but was cut off by her laughter.

"Oh, Scott. I told you I'm not here to hurt you. Quite opposite. I want to make sure that you are doing okay. That THEY haven't hurt you."

"Hurt me? Wh-Why would they hurt me? They are my parents!"

Scott's confused reaction made the female alpha feel strangely relieved and sad at the same time.

"But you are a werewolf. You know what hunters do, right? They are killing the werewolves. See the equation now?"

Her words hurt the teen. It was what he was thinking for all these years but did not dare to speak it aloud. He looked away in attempt to not let Laura see how much it hurt him.

"Being in your position, I would feel like an outsider. I can't imagine living without my kind, without my pack."

"They are my family. Are you...are you trying to turn me against them?"

The boy looked into the woman's eyes confused by her intentions. He didn't understand her. What did she want from him? Both of them were silent for a while until the she-wolf chuckled.

"I guess you like them. In that case, that's all I wanted to know," she said putting out a tiny paper out of her pocket.

"This is my email address and phone number," she gave him the paper and smiled at him.

"If you need anything, just call me. Promise me you will, if you need my help."

Scott stared at the paper and after a little while he managed to nod. After that the woman stood up, ready to leave.

"I don't know what exactly your parents have been teaching you, but remember this. Not all werewolves are monsters. We might be predators, but that doesn't mean we have to be killers. And the werewolves in the pack aren't just family. Our connection is much more deeper. I would want you to feel it one day. If you wished so, I would be happy to welcome you into my pack. I have no doubt my brother would like you. Well, I hope this is not the last time we see each other."

Scott watched her leave and didn't move from his spot hours after he couldn't see her anymore. He spent the night in the park thinking about her words and returned home just in time for his mother to wake him.

The paper Laura gave him ended up forgotten on the bottom of his bag as he did everything he could to get her words out of his mind, to get her out of his mind. He had no idea that it wasn't the last time he saw Laura Hale. Sadly, it was the last time he ever spoke with her.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

This chapter takes place about a year before the events in the first season. The next chapter will be in the time that the show starts. Of course, there will be changes to the story.

I know you have a lot of questions, many of them will be answered in the story, and some of them right now.

First of all, the alpha that attacked Scott and killed his mom was a rogue one. Don't expect anything more of it, Melissa just had bad luck running into one and Chris just appeared at the right time in the right place to save Scott. Peter had nothing to do with it, it was just an accident.

Yeah, I know that killed mother and missing child would alarm everyone especially sheriff, but remember Joe? The hunter Chris called to and wanted him to 'clean' after him? Lets just say he did a good job covering the traces. More in the story.

As you have probably guessed, the Hale fire happened-no changes here.

Stiles was bound to have a hard time without Scott. It was bad and I will get to it in later chapters.

And concerning Chris and Talia, Chris came to her in the time when Scott was still a little boy. I doubt that Argents would be able to raise a young werewolf without help, they would definitely not consult the other hunters and Talia Hale seemed to be a good choice among the werewolves. But she just gave him advice, she never met Scott and only told Laura about that. Scott being a werewolf is a secret that Argents are trying to keep.

That's all from me for now. Hope you didn't dislike the time jump and I promise I will explore Scott's relationship with his family more in the next chapters, especially the one he has with Allison.

Thanks so much for your support and reviews ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4:**

 **Best friend**

Five times. Scott had tried calling Laura Hale five times. But her phone was not in service. The teen threw his phone on bed and followed its trajectory burying his face into the pillow.

A year had passed since he met Laura Hale. He tried to forget, he tried to erase her face from his memory. Yet here he was. Desperate to reach her. He didn't even know why. Maybe it was because he overheard his parents mentioning her family name or because of the fact that they moved to Beacon Hills a week ago. Or maybe because of both.

Scott glared at the tiny paper with Laura's phone number before putting it into his pocket. He stood up, grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Wow! He is dressed, he is washed and he is not yawning. Mr. Argent, am I right to assume that you will be accompanying me to school today?"

Scott frowned at his grinning sister before sitting beside her. He started gobbling up his pancakes with marble syrup so he didn't have to answer to her since he had nothing witty to say.

"Are you feeling alright now?" she asked him with much more concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured her giving her a smile.

He spent the first few days of new school locked in his bedroom pretending sickness or hiding in the empty storage his family owned on the day of a fullmoon. Nothing unusual for him.

"You sure? You can stay at home another day or two if you want."

Scott met his father's gaze and shook his head.

"Dad, I'm great. Really," he assured him and turned to his sister.

"So, any advice about the school? Have you become popular yet?" he raised an eyebrow observing Allison's confused reaction.

"What? Popular? I? No. When have I ever been popular?"

Scott sighed, raised his fist and gently hit his sister's shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Allie. You have always been popular. You are pretty, you are funny and you are smart. You are like a magnet for guys. Sadly, most of them are jerks. Your only fault is your weirdo of a brother."

The girl chuckled and returned the gesture hitting him not once but twice, the second time with a little more strength in the punch.

"Funny as always, Scotty. But you and dad don't need to worry. I've decided not to date anyone until graduation," she declared which made Scott's day.

Not that he ever tried to ruin his sister's relationships, but he did his best to scare away the douchebags. Fortunately, Allison was smart enough not to date the bad guys whom other girls loved so much.

Yet it didn't matter who Allison's boyfriend was, the guy was never good enough for her, at least not in Scott's eyes. Not that he told her that. He accepted some of her boyfriends and kept his mouth shut knowing that there is a limit in how much he can interfere with his sister's love life.

And now she told him she decided to stay single for almost three years! That was awesome! He couldn't be happier. And in a little it different way than their father.

Yet Scott's good mood didn't last long. Soon he was sending killing stares at the school building after he and his sister got out of the car.

"You nervous?"

Scott could feel another of his sister's worried looks but he didn't turn to face it.

"I've attended a dozen of schools up until now. So what do you think?"

"That you are nervous."

"Of course I am nervous!"

They looked at each other and then laughed together before Allison grabbed her brother's arm and guided him inside.

Being the new guy always sucked but at least Scott had his sister. And this school was supposed to be different. Chris promised his children they wouln't move to another town until they graduate. It proved to be difficult for them to get good grades when they were constantly changing schools. Allison even had to repeat a year. Scott somehow managed to keep his grades on satisfactory level, but he struggled too. But it wasn't only about the grades, not for them. And especially not for Scott. He hoped to get rid off of the whole 'weird new kid' status and actually find some friends. Easier said than done. His resolve had quickly faded away after he spotted the ginger beauty walking to them his shyness kicking in.

"Allison!" the girl greeted his sister and immediately turned her head toward him giving him a suspicious look.

"Hi Lydia," Allison smiled and tightened her grip on Scott's arm.

She had this feeling he would try to run away. He wasn't good with new people, and he was certainly not good with girls.

"Scott, this is Lydia. I told you about her. Lydia, this is my brother, Scott," she introduced them carefully observing her brother.

"Hi," he said sheepishly feeling a bit uneasy as Lydia kept staring at him.

"You don't look much alike," she noted in the end.

"Uh, yeah. We get that pretty often," Allison agreed not really feeling like talking about the adoption.

She was always trying to avoid that subject not wanting her little brother to feel uncomfortable. But he did feel like that. Lydia's presence was enough. She didn't seem like a girl who was easy to get along with.

Even though his sister didn't want to let him go Scott managed to wiggle his hand out of her grip and with a lame excuse that he needed to find his locker left them. He shouldn't have pushed his sister and her new friend away, he knew that. And yet he did that. He chickened out after only one unpleasant glare. How the hell did he plan to make friends?

After headbutting into some random locker he stayed in place silently cursing his cowardness.

"Who the hell are you?"

Scott stopped pressing his forehead on the tiny locker door and turned his head to face rather ordinary-looking boy with buzzed haircut, brown eyes and somehow vicious smile. A strange odor hit his nose yet he didn't pay that any mind. He rather didn't think about how many things he could smell. It made him sick. He opened his mouth to say something but the boy spoke first.

"Man, how do you know Lydia Martin and that new hot chick?"

Scott was taken aback by that. Hot chick? He could feel his pulse raising.

"That 'new hot chick' is my sister," he said a little bit coldly yet the boy didn't seem to notice that.

"Oh, really? You don't look much alike," his grin widened and before Scott knew it, the boy's hand was resting on his shoulder.

"Congratulation! You've just become my new best friend! I'm Stiles, by the way. And you?" the boy winked at him and waited for Scott to process his words.

The teen was completely lost. The sudden anger that he felt after Stiles called his sister 'hot chick' completely disappeared and now his mind was occupied by this mysterious teenager and his decision to make him his best friend.

"Scott. W-wait. What...what happened with your previous best friend?"

He asked after failing to understand Stiles reasons and deciding to just roll with everything. Something was telling him that this boy would be too much of a pain to reason with and that he should just nod to everything that he had to say and make an escape as soon as possible.

"The previous one? Well, you know. Friends come and go and the best friends tend to mysteriously vanish," he sounded a little bit wounded.

Scott immediately realized that he shouldn't probably pry as Stiles seemed to have some bad experience. He thought about running away from the boy the same way as he ran away from Lydia, but that proved to be impossible.

Stiles refused to let go of his new best friend the whole day. Anywhere Scott went, Stiles followed, constantly chatting. At first, Scott thought it was annoying. But then he found himself replying to Stiles even laughing with him. He wasn't nervous. He was actually quite relaxed in his company. And he enjoyed being around Stiles. He showed him around the school, helped him find his locker and the classrooms where his classes was to be. The boy was little bit too much active but they seemed to be on the same wavelength.

That evening as Scott was lying on his bed thinking about his first day at school he came to conclusion he would be really thrilled to be Stiles friend. Yet there was something about him that seemed to be off. Scott thought about it the whole day but he couldn't figure it out. Stiles' behavior was a little bit strange, that was true, but this was different. Even though the boy was pretty honest it almost seem as if he was hiding something.

Not really wanting to overthink things and poke his nose into what wasn't his business, Scott grabbed his phone and not knowing what to do with himself he dialed Laura Hale's number once more that day.

He didn't expect her to answer. He had bad luck reaching her up until now anyway. So it took him by a surprise when the call was connected.

"Who is it?" came the electronic voice from a device.

Scott froze on place. That voice didn't belong to Laura. It didn't belong to a woman at all. He canceled the call freaked out by the man that picked it up. Only then he remembered Laura mentioning that she had a brother. That voice must have been his.

"Scott! Your friend is here!"

Scott almost jumped after he heard his mother yelling. And then he froze once more after the meaning of her words hit him. His friend? She couln't mean...

He ran down the stairs and saw Stiles standing in the hall.

"Hey!" the boy greeted him with a grin.

"What are you doing here? I...I didn't tell you where I was living," Scott frowned at him confused how the hell did the teen get there.

"Nah, you didn't. I found it out."

"But how?"

"In the school files."

Scott stared at his 'friend' trying to wrap his mind around it.

"I thought students don't have access to the information in them," he spoke after a little while.

"No they don't," Stiles confirmed him confusing him even more.

"Then how..."

"Come on, Scotty. I broke into the principal's office, okay? Now forget about the files. I have to show you something. Tell your mom you are gonna be late for dinner."

Stiles didn't give him another choice but to obey him. He literally forced him inside his old jeep. Scott didn't really protest. He was a bit reluctant, but he was prepared to have some fun with his new self-proclaimed friend. That was until he parked in front of a forest.

"Stiles, what are we doing here?" he looked at the boy pretty confused.

It seemed he would have to get used to being confused if he wanted to be friends with Stiles.

"You know about that body that was found a few days ago, right?"

Scott nodded hesitantly afraid of where was Stiles going with that. He knew that only half of the body was found and neither police or his father and other hunters had any luck finding the other half. Officially it was listed as an animal attack, but Argents were determined that it was werewolf-related.

"We are going to find the other half!" Stiles announced which didn't make Scott happy at all.

If it was a werewolf responsible for the attack then there was a possibility that the culprit was still hiding in the forest. The last thing Scott wanted was running into a werewolf.

"Are you crazy? What if the killer is still in the forest?" he tried to persuade him to drop it, but Stiles didn't like that idea.

"Relax. It was an animal attack. Probably a mountain lion or something. You scared of a little kitty?" he teased him, grabbed some bottle and a flashlight and headed into the forest.

Scott could turn around and walk back home, but instead of that he just cursed and followed the boy. Stiles seemed to be pleased by his choice. He opened the bottle and that strange odor that was coming from Stiles earlier hit Scott's nose again. But this time it was stranger. Scott's eyes widened as he finally realized what was it.

"That's an ...alcohol," he frowned at the boy who took a sip.

"Yeah. Want a drink?" he offered him but Scott pushed his hand with the bottle away.

"You drank that before the school this morning, didn't you?"

Stiles paused glancing at Scott and then making a face.

"Man, was that that obvious? I hope no one else noticed," he indirectly admitted but didn't seem to be that bothered about it.

"You are drinking often," Scott deduced after seeing his expression and Stiles' silence only confirmed it.

They walked for about few minutes before stopping near big tree stump. Stiles sat himself on it and offered the bottle to Scott again. The teen hesitated but after seeing the other boy's expression he took the bottle and drank.

"Yeah, I do drink a lot," Stiles admitted after a long pause.

"Guess I got that from my dad. After my mom died he drunk himself until he got fired from his job," he confined to Scott after taking the bottle back from him.

"I..I'm sorry to hear that," Scott sat beside him feeling bad for the boy.

"You know, my mom died too," he decided to share some of his secrets with Stiles after he did the same with him.

"What are you talking about? I just met your mom. She seemed to be pretty lively and kind of intimidating," Stiles made a face remembering the glare that Victoria Argent gave him.

"I was talking about my biological mom. I was adopted. My real mom died. She was killed. Right in front of me," he finished and grabbed the bottle once more but now on his own.

"Wow. Seems you had it pretty rough too, huh?" Stiles commented chuckling a little.

"I had my parents. And my sister. I don't know what would have become of me if not for Allison."

Stiles studied his face reading his hidden emotions like if it was nothing. He didn't say anything about it. He just looked at his feet with a sad smile.

"It must be nice to have a sibling. I would want one too. Not a sister though. But... brother... yeah. Having a brother would be awesome."

Both of them completely forgot about the body. And Scott also about the culprit. That was until he heard something like growling. He jumped to his feet and looked around widely.

"What has gotten into you all of sudden?" Stiles frowned at him trying to take another sip but the teen pulled him to his feet looking pretty freaked out.

"We have to get out of here. Now!" Scott grinned his teeth and pulled Stiles toward the way they came from but it was too late.

An howl sounded behind them and they both turned. Stiles was expecting to see a wolf or a mountain lion. Scott was prepared for a humanoid with claws and fangs. But what they saw was neither of that. There rising from the darkness of the forest was a monster with shining red eyes.

Scott's instinct was screaming at him to run away. And he almost listened to it. But he stopped himself from moving right after making the first step backwards. Running away meant leaving Stiles here. He would abandoned him. Leaving him to die. He only knew him for a few hours, the boy was just his new classmate who dragged him into the forest for God knows what reason to find a dead body. But he also called him a friend. More than that. He called him his best friend! No one ever did that before. And Scott wasn't going to let his best friend be torn into pieces by some freaking monster! His mind made up, Scott made a step forward stepping in front of Stiles, his eyes glowing gold. And for the first time in his life he let the rage to take over him.


End file.
